dragon_riders_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Narjotic Pride
Overview The Narjotic Pride is a group of lions and other creatures living in Narjotic Lands. They are one of the largest groups around. Geography The land directly bordered Southern Land and Naso Land, around the borders are large desserts with little rain, where the meerkats live. Toward the center are vast grasslands, which consist the most parts of the land, and is the habitation of the lion pride, cheetah coalition and the leopard leap. At the center of the land is a giant forest, which is the territory of the wolf pack and pig herd. History Narjotic Land has very long history, it was funded by two lions, Katoka and Yikeya, with their dragons, who traveled far and found the place. They decided to settle themselves down, attracted by the food source here. The lions created the pride, and the dragons set up the Dragon Cave. Eventually, due to an arguments between the lions and dragons, the two groups separate themselves, and not bother one another anymore. The dragons gradually just became a legend where animals talk about. Generations past, one day, two dragons suddenly arrived at the land: Dragon King and Jye'glazi. Seeing how the land is full of resources, they decided to stay. The two of them took over the land, and began enslaving the animals living here with the hyena crew they brought along them. Some people tried to fight back, starting revolution, but are all murdered. Enyi, the queen at that time, decided to follow what the legend say as she visit the Dragon Cave. At first, the dragons didn't want to help, though she convinced in the end as she received her own dragon. With the pride and the dragons working together, they successfully chasing Dragon King and Jye off. To prevent them from coming back, the lions hid the crystals deep within the forest, where they realized there's also a group of wolves and pigs live in their territory. Ever since Dragon King and Jye left, hyenas were banished from the land, and the lions' distrust toward them root deep. When Rokun, a prince from Narando, took over with Xi Luka, the daughter of past king and queen, Hatari and Normacho, the land was having a giant war with the Southern Clan, which had continued through years. One of the traditions of Narjotic Lands, is to have the Delphi, who is a giant pig, to predict the future for the land. The pig had lived forever, and was granted by one of the gods to be able to see what will happen, though she could only give directions, and not telling exactly the events. On that year, she told the king and queen, "peace will come, with five animals riding dragons, with the powers of electric, plasma/death, wind, ice, and fire. They will fight through all the difficulties, and accomplish the greatest." Her words embarks Rokun's hope for peace. He never hated hyenas, and had always wanted to stop the war. It eventually came true after Rokun and Xi Luka's second cub, Erik was born, as he funded the Light Riders. Culture There are many groups in the Narjotic Land, the largest is the lion pride, who also represent the land as a whole. They also largely influence the other groups' affiliation. The second-in-command groups are the wolf pack and the leopard leap, who have very close relationship with the lions, and had been in the war with the lions the most often. The cheetah coalition is quite active as well, want to prove themselves to be as powerful as the lions, leopards or wolves as they strive to be recognized. The rest of the groups: the meerkat clan, the African wild dog pack, and the pig herd are more non-confrontational, and lean more toward neutral, though would still help the Light Riders when needed. The Nje Clan is the newest group within the land, who were travelers from far away territory as the Narjotic land members accept them to stay within as well. Narjotic Land highly values discipline and respect. Each groups are quite independence, and generally don't try getting into one another's business. Rokun and Xi Luka tried their best to make sure each species are respected, and are given their own freedom to not need to follow the lions. Recently, with the threat of Dark Riders and Guardians, the groups had grown much closer and tight-knit with one another, and began to treat each other as family. As a whole, the Narjotic land is one of the biggest Light Rider ally, and is ally with any groups that support the Light Riders. The past king and queen are Rokun, Xi Luka, Edmont, Hasira, the current king is Busara. The land is male-dominant, as the highest position is the king. Members Kings Normacho Rokun Edmont Queens Hatari Xi Luka Hasira Crown Prince Busara Princes Erik Msonge Princesses Hadhi Taraja Royal Family Ai Casso Victor Gustave Lenina Jacques Lena Past Generals Amanda Max Tankoa Yina Current Generals Erik Lenox Hadhi Christine Fighters Tiffany Shrana Algie Westel Kisigino Sicho Draehal Benvolio Poseidon Graisha Dororo Halisi Marsee Tysrio Hunters Hazel Zikioa Zoe Jocha Tikota Narsaela Hasakya Nguvu Guards Shakespeare Lizo Hluza Thelo Mozart Kuatia Awali Ushia Cub-Sitters Alice Kishi Edward Agoti Diati Kirikia Cub-Tutors Aria Tokano Iola Fundisa Janja Canlin Medic Kira Diplomats Sabincer Depota Frika Ransel Messengers Rex Tomaqi Termichia Cubs Kiji Ninny Tino Demay Mikyer Swanchi Lydia Telioto Yunima Matata Twana HermesCategory:Groups Category:Lion Prides Category:Narjotic Pride Category:Narjotic Lands